The present invention relates generally to the fabrication of semiconductor devices, and more particularly to high voltage semiconductor devices such as high power MOSFET devices.
High voltage power MOSFET devices are employed in applications such as automobile ignition systems, power supplies, motor drives, ballasts, and power management applications. Such devices should sustain high voltage in the off-state and have a low voltage drop with high current flow in the on-state.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical structure for an N-channel power MOSFET. An N-epitaxial silicon layer 1 formed over an N+ silicon substrate 2 contains p-body regions 5 and 6, and N+ source regions 7 and 8 for two MOSFET cells in the device. P-body regions 5 and 6 may include shallow regions 5a and 6a as well as deep p-body regions 5b and 6b. A source-body electrode 12 extends across certain surface portions of epitaxial layer 1 to contact the source and body regions. The N-type drain for both cells is formed by the portion of N-epitaxial layer 1 extending to the upper semiconductor surface in FIG. 1. A drain electrode (not separately shown) is provided at the bottom of N+ substrate 2. An insulated gate electrode 18 comprising oxide and a gate conductor of polysilicon layers lies over the channel and drain portions on the upper semiconductor surface.
The on-resistance of the conventional MOSFET shown in FIG. 1 is determined largely by the drift zone resistance in epitaxial layer 1. The drift zone resistance is in turn determined by the doping and the layer thickness of epitaxial layer 1. However, to increase the breakdown voltage of the device, the doping concentration of epitaxial layer 1 must be reduced while the layer thickness is increased. Curve 20 in FIG. 2 shows the on-resistance multiplied by the device area (often referred to as the specific on-resistance) as a function of the breakdown voltage for a conventional MOSFET. Unfortunately, as curve 20 shows, the specific on-resistance of the device increases rapidly as its breakdown voltage increases. This rapid increase in specific on-resistance presents a problem when the MOSFET is to be operated at higher voltages, particularly at voltages greater than a few hundred volts.
FIG. 3 shows a MOSFET that is designed to operate at higher voltages with a reduced on-resistance. This MOSFET is disclosed in paper No. 26.2 in the Proceedings of the IEDM, 1998, p. 683. This MOSFET is similar to the conventional MOSFET shown in FIG. 2 except that it includes p-type doped regions 40 and 42 which extend from beneath the body regions 5 and 6 into to the drift region of the device. The p-type doped regions 40 and 42 cause the reverse voltage to be built up not only in the vertical direction, as in a conventional MOSFET, but in the horizontal direction as well. As a result, this device can achieve the same reverse voltage as in the conventional device with a reduced layer thickness of epitaxial layer 1 and with increased doping concentration in the drift zone. Curve 25 in FIG. 2 shows the specific on-resistance per unit area as a function of the breakdown voltage of the MOSFET shown in FIG. 3. Clearly, at higher operating voltages, the on-resistance of this device is substantially reduced relative to that of the device shown in FIG. 1, essentially increasing linearly with the breakdown voltage.
The structure shown in FIG. 3 can be fabricated with a process sequence that includes multiple epitaxial deposition steps, each followed by the introduction of the appropriate dopant. Unfortunately, epitaxial deposition steps are expensive to perform and thus this structure is expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method of fabricating the MOSFET structure shown in FIG. 3 that requires a minimum number of deposition steps so that it can be produced less expensively.
In accordance with the present invention, a high voltage MOSFET is provided that includes a substrate of a first conductivity type. An epitaxial layer also of the first conductivity type is deposited on the substrate. First and second body regions are located in the epitaxial layer and define a drift region between them. The body regions have a second conductivity type. First and second source regions of the first conductivity type are respectively located in the first and second body regions. A plurality of trenches are located below the body regions in the drift region of the epitaxial layer. The trenches, which extend toward the substrate from the first and second body regions, are filled with a material that includes a dopant of the second conductivity type. The dopant is diffused from the trenches into portions of the epitaxial layer adjacent the trenches, thus forming the p-type doped regions that cause the reverse voltage to be built up in the horizontal direction as well as the vertical direction. Next, the breakdown voltage in the epitaxial layer is measured and compared to a predetermined relationship between breakdown voltage and diffusion time to determine a remaining diffusion time needed to achieve a prescribed breakdown voltage. An additional diffusion step is performed for the remaining diffusion time so that the resulting device has the prescribed breakdown voltage.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the material filling the trench is polysilicon.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the polysilicon filling the trench is at least partially oxidized. Alternatively the polysilicon may be subsequently recrystallized to form single crystal silicon.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the material filling the trench is a dielectric such as silicon dioxide, for example.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the material filling the trench may include both polysilicon and a dielectric.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the trench may include both epitaxial silicon and a dielectric.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for forming a high voltage MOSFET. The method begins by providing a substrate of a first conductivity type and depositing an epitaxial layer on the substrate. The epitaxial layer has a first conductivity type. First and second body regions are formed in the epitaxial layer to define a drift region therebetween. The body regions have a second conductivity type. First and second source regions of the first conductivity type are formed in the first and second body regions, respectively. A plurality of trenches are formed in the drift region of the epitaxial layer. The trenches are filled with a material having a dopant of the second conductivity type. The trenches extend toward the substrate from the first and second body regions. At least a portion of the dopant is diffused from the trenches into portions of the epitaxial layer adjacent the trenches. Next, the breakdown voltage in the epitaxial layer is measured and compared to a predetermined relationship between breakdown voltage and diffusion time to determine a remaining diffusion time needed to achieve a prescribed breakdown voltage. An additional diffusion step is performed for the remaining diffusion time so that the resulting device has the prescribed breakdown voltage.